


[cover art] for others

by Annapods



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Covers I made for other people's works.





	1. [podfic] Brideprice by RsCreighton

Cover for [[podfic] Brideprice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12051543/chapters/27289566) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), written by [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons)


	2. [podfic] The Ass Championships by Shmaylor

Cover for [[podfic] The Ass Championships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169473) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor), written by [Betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts)

**Notes:** this was done for the Harvey Fanaid auction.


	3. Make a new ending by Spikedluv

Cover for [Make a new ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972202) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv)

**Notes:** this was done for the Harvey Fanaid auction.


	4. [podfic] my body's itching to (press on the bruises you hide with a smile) by Shmaylor

Cover for [[podfic] my body's itching to (press on the bruises you hide with a smile) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337833) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor), written by [Notcaycepollard](my%20body's%20itching%20to%20\(press%20on%20the%20bruises%20you%20hide%20with%20a%20smile\)%20%0A)

 **Notes:** this was done for the Harvey Fanaid auction. Thanks to Shmaylor for contributing!

There are [three more versions](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/ngmoswg9fxzszql/AACua7tlFTTcLytLMNSVbPSBa?dl=0) of this cover, because I’m me.


	5. [podfic] Smaller Without You by Paraka and Miss_marina95

Cover for [[podfic] Smaller without you](https://t.co/vEHbr4h53V) by [Paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) and [Miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95), written by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons)

**Notes:** this was done for the Harvey Fanaid auction. Thanks Paraka for contributing!


	6. [podfic] Loose ends by ItsADrizzit

Cover for [[podfic] loose ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474744) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit), written by [Kaixo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)


	7. [podfic] Like a comet streaming on by RsCreighton

Cover for [[podfic] Like a Comet Streaming On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091023) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), written by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)


	8. [podfic] Buy You a Mockingbird by RsCreighton

Cover for [[podfic] Buy You a Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091068#main) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), written by [Jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll)


	9. [podfic] Screen control your mother(board) by Momo_reads

Cover for [[podfic] Screen control your mother(board)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380640) by [Momo_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momo_reads), written by [Furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday)


	10. Maggie May by Spikedluv

Cover for [Maggie May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847781) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv)


	11. [podfic] Black is the Color by Devidlg

Cover for [[podfic] Black is the Color](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13176039) by [Devidlg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg), written by [TheJoysOfAMultishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper)


	12. [podfic] Lights, Camera, ...

Cover for [[podfic] Lights, Camera, ...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13182330) by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), written by [Pi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi)


	13. [podfic] you can fake it for a while by Ofjustimagine

Cover for [[podfic] you can fake it for a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277474) by [Ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine), written by [Nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible)

 **Notes:** this was done for the Podfic Big Bang 2018.


	14. [podfic] Dress for Success by Shmaylor

Cover for [[podfic] Dress for Success](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877930) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor), written by [Rokeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon)


	15. [podfic] Circling the Wagons by KD Reads (KDHeart)

Cover for [[podfic] Circling the Wagons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229895) by [KD Reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), written by [Icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained)


	16. [podfic] If Only by RsCreighton

Cover for [[podfic] If Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603791) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), written by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix)


	17. [podfic] Mechanics of a Friendship by Sisi_rambles

Cover for [[podfic] Mechanics of a Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301273) by [Sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles), written by [Kierkegaard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierkegaard/pseuds/kierkegaard)

 **Notes:** this was done for the Podfic Big Bang 2018.


	18. [podfic] The Firebird by Litrapod

Cover for [[podfic] The Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133015) by [Litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), written by [Nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Notes:** this was done for the Podfic Big Bang 2018.


	19. [podfic] Let Us Not Forget This by DuendeVerde4

Cover for [[podfic] Let Us Not Forget This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197041) by [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4), written by [Citsiurtlanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citsiurtlanu/pseuds/citsiurtlanu)

 **Notes:** this was done for the Podfic Big Bang 2018.


	20. [podfic] LDR by Readbyanalise010 and Rhea314

Cover for [[podfic] LDR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069628/) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010) and [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314), written by [Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs)


End file.
